


Just Between Us

by plutonianruler



Category: Original Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianruler/pseuds/plutonianruler
Summary: Letters to You





	1. April 21st

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Gf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Gf).



Recommended Listening: [La Vie En Rose - Dodie Clark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68xeW_uWae4)

Hello Aiki! As the chapter title implies, today is a April 21st, about a week before your birthday. Well, almost. This is my present to you. We may have been dating for 7 months, but I want to take just one month to write down what I can't say right to you. It is currently 11:04 pm as I write this and there a few things I wanna tell you in this first "letter". Firstly, I am deeply in love with you. If only you knew all the things I say about you to my friends or to people in other servers. You would think that I was a total sap. Secondly, in every chapter I will give you a cute song to listen to while reading this. Music seems to be something that tie us together, so it makes sense. Hopefully I can make each letter as long as the song so that you can listen along and read. Thirdly, I wish I could reach through the screen and kiss you or something. I hate the miles that keep us from seeing each other. They're the worst.

Okay but for real, this is the start of the first letter. I woke up at like, 5:20 this morning and I debated texting you good morning, but I decided against it as I didn't wanna wake you. In the end, I went back to bed and you probably ended up waking up before me. I woke up at noon _( okay maybe it was more like 1 pm but- )_ and my sleep schedule is so out of wack. It was weird considering that I always go to bed before you. How the fuck do you go to bed so late?! I find it fascinating. I always fall asleep sometime around midnight, unless I'm talking to you. Whenever I'm talking to you, it feels like you are the only one in the world. Time passes so quickly and before I know it, five minutes has become thirty. I know I can say so much, but I will only ramble on and on about all the things that we do or talk about. I'll just let you know that I love all the moments we share together, silly or very soft. How do you almost hit a kid with gold cart I still will never understand. Is it wrong to be concerned for the drivers of Texas? Just kidding, I know you'll get better before another year passes by. I believe in you and I always will.

I can't really think of a way to close off this letter, so I'll just hope that you're smiling at this point. There's only so much I can hope for in these short letters. I hope I choose songs you'll enjoy. I hope that you like them. I hope I can write them long enough everyday. However, I know that the love I'm putting into these letters will reach you all the way down south. There's so much more I want to say, but I will leave those to the next few. Or maybe I'll keep them to myself and just tell you when we meet face to face.   
  
-Love, Saturn


	2. April 22nd

Recommend Listening: [Her - eery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ivrrt6oYxxc)

Dear Aiki, as the date implies, today is April 22nd. Your song for today is Her by eery. If you're listening to it right now, it's instrumental and you know how I really love songs with little to no words. But anyway, I chose it because I like how chill it is and it describes my every day mood. SO suddenly, it has become a song I associate with you and it brings such a big smile to my face. Where's that "what's that guy listening to" meme when you need? Except replace the crying with really really gay smiles and stares. It also describes what I feel like when I listen to that playlist you made me for Valentine's day. It's really cute and I love it so much. You picked a lot of hella cool songs. They a) remind me of our relationship and b) help me focus on whatever I'm writing / working on / playing at the moment.

Today I woke up at an actually decent time _( and so did you! )_ so I was really proud of us. You had a ballet lesson, so I guess you sorta had to wake up earlier than usual. Did you know I've always wanted to see you dance? I bet you're spectacular at your craft. Dancing is something I can never do, so your skill will never cease to amaze me. Is it hard? I've heard what ballet can do to your feet, so I hope you're treating yourself well!! _( You probably do, what am I saying? )_ Alas, I'm rambling again. Do I do that too much? Please tell me if I do. However, while you were dancing, I was at a lunch party. Apparently we were celebrating some distant aunt's birthday? Hey, I got cake, so I'm not complaining. I told you how I said "fuck" in front of a child and utterly embarrassed myself. There are things I'm only comfortable telling you and this is one of them. I could never admit to the whole server that I accidentally tainted a whole ass child. 

Speaking of the server, today was also the day they told that I have a piss kink. I do not. I sincerely hope you believe me on that. My kink is being called the right pronouns and hair pulling, thanks. _( I stole that meme off tumblr... plagiarism... )_ AT LEAST IT'S TRUE THOUGH. Besides that, nothing interesting really happened in the ButtSoup vc. However, I played D&D today, and that was fun. AND SPEAKING OF D&D _( I'm on a roll with these transitions huh?!? )_ I told you that I'm gonna be playing a werewolf in a game! I'm still so excited for it! Really, I'm glad you're a furry too. Saiki is a pair of lesbian furries who are lovin' each other and I'm totally here for it. 

I'll leave you to listen to the rest of the song without having to read anything, as I'm pretty sure you're tired of hearing me ramble about our day and how I felt about it. However, I will say that I did enjoy today. It was sort of like a lazy Sunday we had together. We didn't spend every second together, but it was still so so good. I will always treasure our little moments together.

\- Love, Saturn


	3. April 23rd

Recommended Listening: [Locations - Khalid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=by3yRdlQvzs)

Dear Aiki, as the date says, it's April 23rd. Mondays fucking suck by the way. We get less time to talk and have to go to school. Anyways! I really have no clue why I chose this song. I think its a good fit though, because we're a long distance relationship. _~~So send me your location,~~_  I'm just kidding. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. Good relationships happen when both partners are comfy, and I want you to be comfy as fuck with me! Well, I hope you already are. It's okay if you're not though, I would totally understand. :^). You mean a whole lot to me so I don't wanna force anything on you, so if I'm ever being too forward please tell me.

Nevertheless, you and I both know we don't message each other a lot during the day. We're busy and our schedules are quite different. Exhibit A) I usually have lunch when you're in math. Totally different huh? The thing about it is, I love how we talk during the night. We're totally capable of messaging each other at any time and it would be reasonable since we live in the same timezone, but we choose to message each other at night. I'm totally living for it. However, I think you deserve some context for why I sent "im glad when u fuck wit me its generally harmless and its bc im an idiot" because I sort of sent that out of the blue, didn't I? Basically my friend's bf was joking with her in the worst way possible. I hated it, it was gross and really unnecessary. So when I sent that, I was sorta upset and grateful you don't pull that stuff. You're like, way too pure to do that anyway. _( Or too busy fixing your tumblr theme / punching your computer )._

I leave you with a short letter this time, as I need to go study and do my homework, and I'm sorry for that. School can go die in a pit. I'd choose you over homework from my teachers ANY day and you know that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of locations, and maybe consider listening to khalid more! If these song choices aren't your thing, I'm also sorry. We sort of similar music tastes though, so maybe you'll like what I'm putting out there.

\- Love, Saturn

 

 

 


	4. April 24th and April 25th

Recommended Listening: [Love Like You - Rebecca Sugar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kdxUY9_vns)

Dear Aiki, today is April 25th, as the chapter title implies. You may be asking yourself, "Saturn? Where's April 24th?" Well, I'll tell you. I was too bummed out by testing to write. I know, I know. I said I would write a chapter everyday of this week, but testing has got me so bummed. I'm so sorry. I plan on combining today and yesterday's letters if you don't mind. You know what they say, it's better late than never. Right? Anyway, let's move onto why I chose this song out of any of the many out there! I guess, it's something in me comparing the goodness of you to all the bad things in me. You bring out the good in me and that's why I love you. You make me feel like all the bad things I've done don't matter. You look past my flaws. Thanks for that. You are so, so good.

Anyway, yesterday, you calmed me down after I was hella panicking over my algebra final. I don't think I did too bad by the way. Sure, there were some questions I didn't understand, but I just needed to stare at them for a few minutes. Too bad that these don't count, apparently. I went on another tangent! Long story short, you calm me down and your general presence soothes me. I feel safe around you. Hell, this morning you even pumped me up for this test! I was so sure I was gonna have a good day! _( And I had an excellent day today )_ Sure, first period may have been a little too in depth about the death penalty, but I don't mind. I was too happy to let Texas death bring me down! You did this to me! You have melted the beast and have found a lovey dovey sap. I don't think you mind at all though. You've told me you like it when I'm romantic and I definitely don't mind being all gay puddle with you.

Tomorrow I know will be even better, because I'll be with you. I get to wake up with you and then I'll fall asleep with you as the last thing on my mind. I still can't wait for the day when I wake up beside you too. Maybe it'll be sooner than I think, but I don't mind the wait either way. Patience is a virtue, right? For you, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. You deserve the world and so much more.

\- Love, Saturn


	5. April 26th

Recommended Listening: [Mine - Bazzi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeUFmGLhI_s)

Greetings Aiki! _( Can't start every one of these letters with 'Dear Aiki' yeah? )_ Today is April 26th and your song for this letter is Mine by Bazzi. You know, it's a meme song. I don't know. It's just a constant mood. I swear to the gods above if I had enough photos of you I would do that for your present as well. sjadhasdf _( wow keysmashing in a letter too )._ However, I'll keep this letter short as well, since we didn't talk too much today. I had a band concert, so I didn't get to message you at ALL until 11 pm, which is when you went to bed. This makes me sad, but at least we get to say good night to each other! If you ever come to Tennessee, I'm definitely playing you a song on piano or flute. Would you like that? Okay this was really short but I'm literally about to faint from exhaustion. Tomorrow comes my final letter to you _( for now )_ and your birthday.

\- Love, Saturn

 


	6. April 27th

Recommended Listening: [Please Never Fall in Love Again - Ollie MN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aTNoZihD7Q)

Dear Aiki, I'll keep this very brief. In about an hour, you will turn 15. And for about a week, we will the same age. Isn't that cool? I wonder how your next year will treat you. Obviously, I can't see into the future. However, I hope we stay together in that future. I don't want this to sound as sad as I think it's sounding, because it's your birthday. It's your day out of 365. It's crazy in my opinion, how we dedicate one special day to ourself. It's almost satisfying. Before I go on a ramble, I'll cut myself off there. I don't want you to read so much you're exhausted.

You're a year older and I'm glad I can be here for this.

Happy Birthday Aiki.

\- Love, Saturn

 


End file.
